The Rise of Nine
The Rise of Nine is the third book in the Lorien Legacies being released in the UK on the August 20th, 2012. The Rise of Nine is the first book of the Lorien Legacies series not to be written by Jobie Hughes in partnership with James Frey as Pittacus Lore because Jobie Hughes left the project after helping James finish the first draft of The Power of Six. The Rise of Nine is narrated by John, Marina and Number Six. Official Teaser In the beginning we were a group of nine. Nine aliens who left our home planet of Lorien when it fell under attack from the deadly Mogodorians. We scattered on earth and went into hiding. We look like ordinary teenagers. We are not. Until I met John Smith (a Loric), Number Four, I'd been on the run alone, hiding and fighting to stay alive. Together we are much more powerful. But it could only last so long before we had to separate. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They caught me in New York - but I escaped. I am Number Six. The Mogodorians want to finish what they started. But they'll have to fight us first. Characters *'Number Four/John Smith -' *'Number Nine -' *'Number Six - '''Number Six returns in The Rise of Nine as a narrator. She travels to India with Marina, Ella and Crayton to find Number Eight. She gets separated and ends up on New Mexico desert alone when they attempt to telport to America using a loraite. *'Number Seven/Marina -''' *'Ella -' *'Number Eight -' *'Sarah Hart -' She is arrested by the FBI and held in Dulce base. She is tortured both physically and mentally. She is eventually rescued by John and the other garde. She is nearly killed when she tries to help the garde fight Setrakus Ra. But John saves her using his newly developed healing legacy. *'Bernie Kosar -' John's Chimaera/pet travels with John and Nine to Chicago. He help the garde fight when they attack the Dulce base. *'Crayton -' Ella's unofficial Cepan. He travels to India with Ella, Six and Seven in a bid to find Number Eight, he later dies when they were attacked by the Mogadorians. *'Setrákus Ra -' The political Mogadorian leader, who is hunting the Garde and has the ability to shape-shift and visit the Garde via dreams. He battled the Garde at Dulce, but disappeared during the chaos. *'Agent Walker -' A special agent working for the American Government who is assigned to help the Mogadorians hunt the Garde, having been tricked into thinking the Mogadorians simply want to trade weapons for their help. *'Agent Purdy -' One of the special agent of the US Government who is assigned to help the Mogadorians hunt the Garde. He has quite a temper, being rough with Six when she was captured. *'Commander Sharma - ' Plot The Rise of Nine opens shortly after the end of The Power of Six. Six, Seven and Ten are posing as high school students going on a field trip with their alleged teacher (Crayton) to the Himalayan mountains of Tibet, where the boy whom Seven had read about from India who had used his telekinesis to move objects in front of people is said to reside. Crayton believes that this boy is one of the Garde, as he is revered by the people there to be a very powerful deity, said to be able to change his shape. Crayton had revealed that Setrákus Ra was on his way to Earth, or perhaps was already there, as he finally recognized the Garde as a threat. Apparently the only one of the Garde who was able to defeat Setrákus Ra was none other than the Elder Garde Pittacus Lore, and that one of the Garde had inherited Pitticus' power and would thereby be able to stop Setrákus Ra. Crayton believes that the boy from India is this Garde. Before boarding, Six dyed her hair blonde and Seven cut most of her hair to disguise themselves from the Mogadorians. On the plane, Seven anxiously waits for takeoff, nervously twitching her leg in anticipation as she had never flown before because she'd spent most of her life in Spain. Six continuously tries to calm Seven, though to no avail. Even Six is nervous, as this is the first time she's ever flown on a plane without using her invisibility legacy to sneak on board. This causes Six to recall her time with Katarina when her best friend at the time, Ashley, had brought up the topic of flight, and so Six wanted to fly. Katarina knew the high risk it posed and refused at first. Eventually she ended up scheduling a trip to Denver to please Six. Before boarding, Katarina changed her mind and returned home with Six. Six had told Ashley about her trip, and when she returned home to see Ashley across the street, Ashley called Six a liar. This angered Six because she'd known how true Ashley's statement was because of her life on the run from the Mogadorians, and this way, Six learned of her enhancement ability by punching through a wall in her house. Crayton joins Six, Seven and Ten on board as the flight has been identified as safe, and as such they prepare for lift off. They arrive in India where they are surrounded by a group of rebels that work for Number Eight who is known locally as Vishnu. They share a message, from Eight, which requests that they meet with him. On the way, Number Seven searches through her Loric Chest hoping that Crayton can shed some light on the function of some of the items within. She pulls out the Dark Glasses and when Ella tries them on, she sees an explosive rocket heading towards them when the others can't. They jump from the truck. They finally see the rocket before it explodes and Seven spills the contents of her Chest. Six is knocked unconscious and Marina desperately tries to wake her up. Meanwhile, Number Four is still recovering from running into the Mogadorian force field. In a dream, he is transported to the Mogadorian mountain base where he witnesses Sam being tortured by Setrákus Ra, who can see him. He tells Four that if he fights him, he will let Sam and the rest of the Garde live. Nine tells Four that it is not a good idea, but when Bernie Kosar leads him somewhere it is revealed that they are merely a few miles from the base and Nine knew. He rifles through his chest and hears Marina's pleas to wake up Six. He and Nine try to contact them but the connection is lost. They try to contact any other garde telling that Setrakus Ra has arrived on earth. Just as they finish their message FBI breaks into the house they are hiding at. Marina and the others manage to fight their attackers. Commander Sharma, leader of the rebels leads them to Number Eight. He poses as hindu god Vishnu and tells them they have to pass three of his tests. Seven, Ella and Six manages to pass all three of his attacks, but in the process Ella accidently breaks Marina's dark glasses. Eight tells Commander Sharma that he is not Vishnu and sends him on his way. He leaves reluctantly. Then Eight takes Six, Seven, Ella and Crayton to his hiding place. He tells them about his story. Eight's cepan, Reynolds fell in love with a human Lola who turned the into mogadorians. Eight manages to survive but Reynolds was killed. A mogadorian steals his loric chest and flies away in a ship. Eversince then he has been on his own until he met Devdan. He went missing and then he found Commander Sharma and his army. Eight tricked them into helping him posing as Vishnu. The next day Eight goof off with Six and Seven in a nearby river. Marina gets jelous seeing Six and Eight together and sinks to the bottom of the river where she finds a mogadorian ship. Inside she finds Eight's stolen loric chest. She takes it up to surface and an overjoyed Eight kisses her. Crayton tells them they need to make their way back to US and Eight tells them about the loraite, which increases Eight's teleporting powers allowing him to teleport to a location where there is another loraite. He says there is one in New Mexico and tey could teleport there instead of flying on a plane. Eight leads them to the Loric cave that contains a large stone of Loralite. In the cave they see paintings on the walls that are a timeline of the events that have happened and will happen; they see One, Two, and Three's death, as well as Four's escape and Number Five in a tree, attacking Mogs. They then come across a painting with a Loric with a sword through him/her, although the face has been ripped off. It is revealed that this is Number Eight and he ripped off the face. The Mogs burst into the cave and kill Crayton, and the group then teleports together from the Himalayas. Six is teleported to a desert in New Mexico while Eight, Seven, and Ten end up in Somalia. Meanwhile, Six is dehydrated due to desert heat, but somehow manages to survive as the FBI agents capture her. She is taken to a secret underground base where she meets Setrákus Ra in the form of Sarah Hart, and then put in a cell with the real Sarah Hart. She challenges Setrákus Ra to battle her. Meanwhile Four and Nine are captured by the FBI, who are now working with the Mogs. They then break out of the van with ease and Four asks the agents where Sam and Sarah are. The agent tells him they are out west before presumably dying. Four attempts to retrieve the healing stone to heal her but once he loses sight of her, she disappears. Nine fights the rest of the FBI agents and then Four and Nine flee with BK to Nine's safe house. On the way to Nine's safe house they have to jump onto a train and then they arrive at Chicago. Nine reveals that his safe house is in the top floor of the John Hancock center. They get to the building and they go up to the top floor and Nine's penthouse is huge. Four looks around in shock of how much luxury Nine lived in, and they go into a hidden training room. Nine knows extensively on how to use the room and shows off his skills. Four then shows him the tablet they found at Sam's house and Nine realizes that his Cêpan Sandor had a tool that may be able to activate it. They turn it on and they see two dots in Chicago, four dots in India, and one in the Bahamas. They also realize that the second ship must have made it to Earth. They then see two different color dots, one in New Mexico and the other in Egypt, and they realize that these are their ships. Then they see the dots in India move - three land in the ocean and the other in New Mexico. Four wants to go to the dot (representing one of the Garde) in New Mexico, but Nine wants to go to Sam's house in Paradise where he thinks the key to defeating Setrákus Ra lies. Four and Nine fight twice, both of which Nine wins, which means that they'll be going to Paradise. Four then has a vision with Nine in it telling them to go to New Mexico, so they then decide to go to New Mexico. They drive there in an old, beat-up, beige Ford Contour which turns out to be all tricked out and equipped, like a James Bond type of car. They encounter three men at a gas station picking on two hitchhikers and Nine fights them. They then arrive at the base in New Mexico unsure of where to enter. Throughout their experiences together, the two bond and come to trust one another as on their way Four tells Nine about Six and Sarah. In the meantime Seven, Eight, and Ten manage to teleport to New Mexico after Ella (Ten) contacts Six through telepathy. She even contacts Number Four who was on the way to New Mexico with Number Nine. They eventually reunite after defeating the soldiers and enter the base where Setrákus Ra and Number Six are fighting. Setrákus Ra manages to overpower Six, but instead of killing her, takes her form while she is encased in stone and rendered unable to speak. While looking for Six in the they find Sarah in a cell. John is happy to find her. He goes to her but she is afraid of him. She says she can't take it anymore and she has told them everything she knows. Setrakus used to take John's form to trick Sarah and she believes that Setrakus is doing it again to her. But she believes it really is John when she sees the rest of the Garde standing behind him. John then says to her that he love her and only her. Along with Sarah the garde go look for Six. They then encounter Walker. She tries to run away but Eight and Nine hang her on the ceiling. She tells the garde she could lead them to their ship. Nine gives Sarah a gun and tells her shoot Walker if she moves. The group runs to Six and Eight is eventually is stabbed as he tries to hug the fake Six. Setrákus Ra turns into his giant self and somehow disables all of their legacies. Nine takes on Setrákus Ra while Marina (Seven) drags the injured Eight into the corner. John (Four) rushes to Marina while Nine distracts Setrákus Ra, who manages to hit Nine with his whip which is how encased Six in the rock. Nine is hit with the whip multiple times, on both his arms and face; it spreads, but Ella throws a red stone at Setrákus Ra and it turns their legacies back on. Marina heals Eight and Nine breaks the rocks on him and the group fights Setrákus Ra. Suddenly a group of Mogs breaks into the room and Four tries to defend the injured Sarah and Ella but one of the Mogs blasts both of them with a cannon. Four rushes to them and grabs their hands and somehow they start to heal. Four just concentrates on how badly he wanted them to heal and he developed a new legacy at the best time he could. Then Six finally breaks out of her prison and regroups with the other Loric. All of the Loric, with the exception of Number Five, vow that they will finish Setrákus Ra one day and return to Lorien. Trivia Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Pittacus Lore